DANGEROUS GAME
by JadeVine10
Summary: Chelia Blendy wanted Lyon Vastia to notice her as a woman and not as a baby sister so she plans to seduce him but little did she know that her actions would awaken something dark within him. Will be able to survive this dangerous game or will she break her heart in the process? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something

**The story starts three years from X791 in the Manga. As expected from the perverted writer, lemons are to be expected so read at your own risk.**

**This will be a short LYONxCHELIA fan fiction; other pairing will be mentioned as the story goes by.**

**-jade**

* * *

><p><strong>DANGEROUS GAME<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something**

* * *

><p><em>The vast blue of the ocean glistens as the sun shone brightly above them, walking down the beach Chelia with her golden-yellow and white striped bikini scan the area with her bright blue eyes and stopped when she spotted the white haired ice-make mage of Lamia Scale, the love of her life.<em>

_Gripping a bit stronger on the tray she's been holding, which contain two frozen beach cocktails, she took a moment to appreciate Lyon from a distance, his white hair that was hit by the rays of the sun seems to glisten, even though he is wearing shades, she knows how sensual his brown-black eyes are, and his lips, oh only he didn't know how often she fantasize to kiss those lips. Her eyes then went lower in his muscular chest, down to his magnificent abs, and lower until her gaze met the band of his beach green shorts… blood oozed from her nose, steam came out of her head. Naughty girl, you're a naughty girl Chelia, she grinned._

_Walking to Lyon who is occupying a seat in one of the tables with beach umbrellas, she set the tray on the table, "Here is our drink, Lyon!" _

_Lyon smiled to her, "Oh, thanks Chelia for buying us drinks. That is very thoughtful of you," he said,_

"_Eh?" Chelia was confused and then a blue haired woman came into the view, she wears a very sexy black bikini, her curvy hips swayed seductively as she walks, her narrow waist was so alluring and her breast was much healthier than hers._

"_Come on, Juvia-chan! Let's swim in the beach, I'm so excited my love!" Lyon exclaims with a visible blush on his cheeks, walking to the blunette and then they held hands and run to the beach._

"_No! Lyon! Don't leave me!" she runs and chases them but the two seemed to far now, and people hindering her path. "Lyon, I'm still growing, my boobies will be much bigger! Huhuhu!" she cried._

"No!" she shouted and panted, blinking a couple of times before scanning her surroundings. She is in the guild. _'Thank God, It's just a dream!' _ She sighed, remembering that awful dream and felt like crying again, her hands came up to her breast then she sniffed.

"Oi, why are you groping your breasts?" said the baritone voice beside her,

"Eh?" she turn to look at her side and see Lyon with Yuka and Toby standing there looking at her hands, her eyes followed where they are looking and landed at her hands which are groping her breasts. "Ehhhh?!"

Toby snickers "Haha, even if you grope them they won't get bigger, stupid girl, Oon!" a vein pops on her head,

"Oi, that's a bit too much, you know that we can't talk about breasts around her," Yuka said but it is obvious that he's trying hard not to laugh, another vein pops in her head,

"Haha, you two are such meanies, don't make our baby sister cry." Lyon said, that's it, that the last straw. Spiralling black currents appear and the followed by explosion.

"I hate you!" and she stomped out of the guild, very annoyed.

Lyon's slanted eyes became wide as saucers, Yuka beside him fell on the floor with also a shocked expression, "She sure is scary when mad," he said,

Yuka walks to the poor Toby whose head buried into the wall, "Hey, you still alive?"

"Why only me? Ooowoowoon." Toby cried.

* * *

><p>Chelia pulls her traveling trolley bag which looks like a large bee with two dangling tassels in the middle, "Lyon is so mean, to call me a baby sister," she pouted and continue to walk.<p>

There are many people in the streets since it is still early in the morning, she looks to the town clock, "eight-forty seven. Maybe Sherry-nee just woke up by this time, we could eat our breakfast together!" the idea delighted her and walks much faster.

Her cousin, Sherry and her shares an apartment, though she often sleep somewhere due to the long high ranked mission with Lyon and the others. Reaching the steps to their apartment, she pulls her keys with pink heart key chain and opens the door.

"Sherry-nee~! I'm hooome!" no one responds, maybe she was still sleeping? She then went to check her cousin's bedroom, noticing it to be messy but Sherry isn't there, "Did she go out? I didn't see a note in the receiving room." She sighed and goes her own room and leave her bag there. "Ah, I'm thirsty, didn't get to drink in the train station and the guild earlier," she mumbles to herself and walk to the kitchen only to stop when she heard some noise.

She walks silently, her eyes becoming alert. Is it an intruder? Well, who might they be, they're not smart to choose their home as a target. Clenching her hand and feeling the current circling on it only a little. Three steps before she reaches the kitchen's arch way she heard it again, it sounds like a whimper. Wait a whimper? Her brows furrowed, she then walks into the archway, and open her eyes into the view that is waiting for her.

Her cousin, Sherry Blendy was very much naked and is leaning down on their dining table, her body bent down as her large breasts kept on bouncing while this dark skinned guy who is her cousin's boyfriend, Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus, also naked pounds on Sherry's behind, his other leg was over a dining chair so she can really see where they are connected and how he pulls back and thrust in.

Sherry gasps, "Oh, so good! It feels so good!" she moaned, "Oh, God! I Love you and your *BLEEP*!"

"It's so slippery inside you, Sherry, your *BLEEP* is so wet!" Ren groaned back, moving his hips erotically,

"Ohh! Ohh! Fuck me harder! Stir my *BLEEP* more!" Sherry also moves her hips against his lover.

Her mouth open wide in shock, she was just stoned there where she is standing. They are fucking in their dining table. She cannot eat her meals there for a couple of weeks, she thought.

Of course, she was aware about these things, being with her cousin for years gave her more knowledge about the subject. Performing an act of love, as what her cousin define sex to her.

When she recovers from her shock, she then clears her throat to get the attention of the two, Sherry yelps in surprise, Ren cursed and pulls the innocent dining table cover and wraps it on Sherry.

"I'll just get a glass of water, don't mind me, guys. Just continue what you guys are doing," she said with an annoyed smile and went to the fridge, her cheeks still red from watching a very explicit scene.

"Sorry, Chelia-chan, I didn't know that you'll get home today," Sherry apologizes, peeking behind his naked boyfriend,

"Mou, Sherry-nee, you're not checking your voice messages in the communication lacrima," she pouted,

"Ehehehe, we got busy." Sherry sticks out her tongue.

After emptying her glass of water, she washed the glass in the sink and turns to leave when she tripped beside the trash bin, "Eep!" she almost jumps back from seeing so many used condoms in the trash bin.

Ren who is wiping their mess in the table quickly grabs the trash bin and went out, a blush stained his dark cheeks, "Please, excuse me," he said,

"Ren, get dressed first!" Sherry chase Ren, still wrapped with the table cover.

Her eyes followed the two and sighs, she wonders if there's a chance that Lyon and her would be intimately involved like the two. She again put her hands on her breast, "This is so unfair!"

* * *

><p>Lyon and the others decided to go to Chelia and Sherry's apartment that late afternoon since their youngest team mate didn't show up in the guild after them teasing her a bit. Toby went on with his non-stop rambling about the littlest things while Yura just rolled his eyes, wishing he had an ability to mute Toby at the moment.<p>

Lyon faces the two, "Hey, you two, make sure to apologize to her for earlier!" and the two answered "What?" in chorus,

"If I remember it right, it was you who landed a much fatal blow, Lyon." Yura crossed his arms above his chest,

"Oon! That is right! You called her a baby sister! You know she how she felt about you!" Toby shouted angrily as usual,

Lyon opens his mouth to retort then closes it again when he can't think of anything to say to that, his cheeks blushed from Toby's statement, of course he knows how Chelia really felt about him. The young girl did confess to her a couple of times already and every time she did, he'd always reject her, hoping that she'll give up and found someone who she could pour her affection to but no it didn't have that effect on her. Chelia just concluded that his rejection is resulted from her undeveloped body and that her "love" is not as strong as her cousin's.

"Shut up!" he snapped back at Toby, then turn to Yuka, "And you! You remembered it wrong!" and with that he turn his back on them. To his relief they already reached the apartment, shushing the two beside him and started to knock.

The sounds of footsteps came then the door opens a little, a mage chain blocking the door from opening wide, "Ooh! Lyon and Yuka!" Sherry exclaimed and uncast the mage chain, opening the door for them, "Come in, come in!" she said, guiding the two inside and ignoring Toby in the process,

"Oi!" Toby yapped angrily,

"Hey, Sherry how are you doing? We don't see you much lately," Lyon said, and she just giggled but didn't answer,

"So, what do you guys have done this time?" she asks instead, her pointing finger tapping her chin, when the boys didn't answer she pointed at the paper bag with ice cream brand logo Lyon is holding,

"Well, you see…" Lyon trailed off, looking at Yuka and Toby to say something, Yuka pretend he didn't see him looking, Toby shook his head like a dog. He tsked, "Well, this two here teased Chelia again."

Yuka raises one of his thick brows, "Really now, Lyon? Isn't you who called her a baby sister,"

"Shut up, you two laughed at her this morning," Lyon retorted,

"You laughed, too, oon!" Toby shouted again.

Sherry frowned at the boys and left them there arguing to themselves, "If you guys are done, Chelia is up stairs."

* * *

><p>Seating on a rounded shaped love seat couch with her arms hugging her legs and her chin resting above her knees, Chelia's lazy eyes focused on the wide screen lacrima on the wall, finding the show boring but watch it anyway since she has nothing to do.<p>

An owl made of ice with a small paper bad clutched on its feet flew above her, the owl stopped in front of her gave her the paper bag. Chelia opened the paper bag and gets the ice cream, "You really think I'm a child, no?" she asks, opening the lid of the ice cream cup and dipping the plastic spoon on it.

Lyon sat on the back rest of the love seat couch, he chuckled, "Nope, we just know that ice cream is very effective when you are upset. Forgive us already, okay?"

Chelia hmped at them, "Come on, Chelia we're really sorry, Oon!" Toby said,

"We really are. We could even give you Lyon for a day just to prove it to you." Yuka as arrogant as ever,

"Hey, who gave you the right to do that?" Lyon argued,

Chelia turns to them from the ice cream, "If you guys are really sorry, then…" she grinned, Lyon suddenly became nervous.

* * *

><p>"Slave for a day?" said Jura stopping from his physical exercise with a wood dummy at the back of the guild, wearing only his hakama and his bare upper body glisten in sweat.<p>

Lyon puts his hand at the back of his neck, "Yeah that is what she said," remembering how Yuka and Toby selfishly introduced the idea to Chelia. 'Those two will get it!'

"So when do you start, slave?" Jura asked with a grin, wiping his face and upper body with a towel, Lyon groaned, "What? Don't tell me, it is today?" Lyon again groaned, burying his hands on his white hair. "But Master Ooba Babasaama scheduled our short vacation at the resort today," he just laughed watching the disturbed Lyon starts stripping his clothes absentmindedly.

"Lyon, put your clothes on!" Master Ooba yells at Lyon, spinning her arms in circular fashion,

"Put your clothes on, damn it!" Toby repeated shouting so loudly,

Yuka on one side is seen to be carrying many luggages in the mage bus, obviously the guild master's things while Chelia walks in with her own traveling trolley bag and Sherry getting touchy in the morning with Ren.

"Sherry why did you invite an outsider on our guild outing?!" Master again yelled, pointing at Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus.

Jura sighed and pulls the naked Lyon, "A very loud day again for the guild, let's go, Lyon-dono and wash ourselves before Master scolds us for being unprepared and slow."

* * *

><p>Aqualina Beach Resort, one of the best five star hotels in whole Earthland, located at the southern border of Fiore. It has fifty rooms and forty-five suites all furnished with perfection for the guest's satisfaction.<p>

Master Ooba Babasaama manages to get them a suite in the highest floor of the hotel, and paid it using her golden stamp while stating she's not some cheap and poor old lady in the lobby. The Team Lamia Scale elated by it starts hugging the guild master. The boys carry her mountains of luggage eagerly while the girls shower her with praises.

"Ooh! This is amazing~!" Chelia spins and drops herself in her bed and inhaled the nice fragrant of the bed sheets. The suite had a full sitting room, two separate rooms for the boys and girls, each have four beds and a luxurious bathroom with oversized jakuzi tub and separate walk-in shower.

She is currently alone in the room since Master Ooba went to the spa with Jura and her cousin, Sherry checked in a separate room in lower floor because she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. Her mind went to Lyon and squealed, getting a note pad inside her traveling bag and reads the list she made last night. The list of things she will make Lyon do for the whole day. "Oh, this will be fun!"

* * *

><p>In the other room, Toby who is wearing swimming shorts puts on dark coloured sunglasses, and turns to Yuka who is modelling in front of a whole body mirror in his dark green swimming trunks, "It looks good on me, oon!"<p>

"What's the point of wearing another sunglasses if you have one already on your forehead, dumbass." Yuka said,

"Shut up, bastard! You know nothing of the current fashion trends!" Toby snapped back,

The sound of knock gets their attention, Toby lazily walks to open it but before he could do so it opens wide, slamming Toby on the wall behind the door while an amaranth haired young woman jumps in and landed on Lyon's bed.

"Gotcha!" she giggled childishly while Lyon let out an audible "Oof!" from the pressure of the girl suddenly straddling him,

"Hey, don't sit on top of a guy!" Lyon scolds Chelia, sitting on the bed and looking at the girl on top of him. Chelia is wearing a loose transparent shirt which serves nothing to cover her bikini clad body, unlike what she said to herself, her body is well developed. He gulped, then shaking his head to erase the thought. "Get off now, you're heavy!"

"He said, get off, fatty!" Toby said from the door, his dark coloured sunglasses broken,

Chelia glared to Toby then to him, "Meanie." And walk away from him,

"T-that's not what I meant!" he said but the young girl with woman's body just "hmped"

"First order! Get me something to eat!" she commanded to Lyon,

"Okay, okay." Lyon responded, not wanting to upset Chelia further, and reaches his hand to the phone on the bedside,

"Not here, in the poolside." Chelia said, "and it's not 'okay', it's 'yes, master'" and with that she exits the room with a mischievous smile,

Lyon then stands tall from his bed, putting on some beach button up shirt and throwing some pillows to Toby before going out.

* * *

><p>"I want us to held hands!" Chelia said with a grin, they are now walking in the sand near the beach, Lyon then obliged and hold her hand while they are walking. After walking for a while they stopped in a recliner shaded by a beach umbrella that is far from others and sat, again grinning at Lyon.<p>

"What now?" he ask,

Chelia pulls her shirt above her head, revealing her golden-yellow and white striped bikini and lay down with her flat tummy against the shirt and recliner, "Put some lotion on me," she said with a wink,

Lyon mumbled incoherent words before answering, "Yes, master." putting emphasis on the word 'master' sarcastically.

He squeezed an amount of lotion on his palm as Chelia unties the ribbon of her bikini top, his eyes lingers on the side of her plump breast before finally touching his hands on her smooth velvety skin. He heard her sigh as he continue to work on her back, her eyes closed and her pinkish lips curved into a smile. He found himself again ogling at her almost naked sexy body, his hands itching to caress more intimate parts of her.

His hand continues its path lower in the dip of her thin waist to the flare of her hips. The feeling of his hands on her skin sending unfamiliar sensations to her, even though his hands were icy cold it makes her body hot, specially down at the pit of her stomach. Chelia turns her face to the other side so that Lyon can't see her expressions, she wanted to mewl and sigh but didn't want to be seen as a lewd, naughty girl by him and just bit her lower lip.

Then his hands slides down on the swell of her sexy rear down to her creamy thighs, and down again to her shapely legs, Lyon glance up to see her face and notice that she is now facing the other side, that is good since he doesn't want her to see his face right now, a blush staining his cheeks and beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead, his breathing now uneven.

Chelia raises her hand to muffle a whimper that escapes her lips when Lyon's hand went up again and brushes on her inner thigh. The sound of her sweet voice didn't go unnoticed by Lyon and he wanted to groan back and take her there and then if not for the rational part of his mind.

"I'm done," his voice came out hoarse and sensual to Chelia's ears. Lyon don't want to admit but he is really sexually aroused now, and it is because of non-other than Chelia Blendy, a girl who is eleven years younger than him.

Chelia turns to him, grasping her untied bikini top with her hand and search his face but he is now turning his back at her, "Lyon," she calls and he turns to look at her, his black-brown eyes fogged with lust, just like hers. "Were not yet done, do my front too," she said, can't help but to bite her lower lip at the intensity of his gaze.

Lyon leans down his muscular arms on both sides of her body, trapping her beneath him, "Chelia, you're playing a dangerous game, I don't want to hurt you," he said, restraining himself not to ravish the fine meal in front of him,

"I don't mind, because it's you." She said, lifting her hands to his cheeks, "I love you." She murmured to his lips which is now a breathe away from hers, she slid her hands on his nape and pull him down but Lyon suddenly back away from her,

"Chelia, I can't answer your feelings, please find somebody else." He said, averting his eyes from her bright blue ones because he doesn't want to see them hurt. "Tell me your next command."

Chelia's eyes watered, she was to tell him to leave her alone when her eyes caught a sight of his lower body, particularly on his groin. "You're saying that but your body tells me something else," she pouted as she sat on the recliner and tied the ribbon of her bikini top.

Lyon automatically put his muscular arm over the front of his beach shorts to cover his undeniably proof of arousal, "If you're not telling me your next command then I'll just leave–" he stopped talking when he felt her hand on his groin, palming his erection.

Her bright blue eyes widen from the feel of his hard member, 'He's big.' She thought and starts stroking his hardened shaft through his beach shorts,

"Hnn… Chelia, stop that," Chelia glance up to him and stop the movement of her hand, and then stand from the recliner. He wanted to feel relieved that she stopped but what he really felt is disappointment, but then she just kneeled on the sand between his thighs and shift her hands on the waist band of his beach short, before he could even protest Chelia pulls his shorts along with his briefs down, revealing his huge hardened member.

She looks down at his member that is standing proudly, he was huge, the veins protruding on his shaft intrigues her, and the bulbous tip looked so tempting that her mouth water. "Y-you're asking what is my next command, right?" she asks, glancing up as she wraps her hand around his shaft, "Then, I want you to stay still." She said and starts stroking him again.

'This is wrong, I need to push her away from me, if we continue I'll…' his mind shouted but his body won't obey, his black-brown eyes filled with raw desire and lust watches her as she strokes her hands on his shaft up and down. Her small hands felt to heavenly good, and then she opens her mouth and darted out that cute tongue and licks the precum on the tip of his member. He moaned.

'It taste weird, but it's not that bad,' she swirled her tongue around the tip before sucking on it, her hands continuously stroking his shaft while the other giving his balls a light squeeze. Lifting her bright blue eyes to look at him, she wanted to see if what she is doing is right and she's pleasing him because this was her first time doing this and just mimicking what she watched in erotic videos and books owned by her cousin.

Lyon's hands gripped on the material of his shorts, his mouth slightly opened and his black-brown eyes locked on her bright blue ones. The way she look back at him while sucking on his hardened member is really erotic, it awakens the something with him. His hand went to one of her short pigtails, he then buries his fingers on her soft amaranth hair and yanks her down, making his member slid deep on her throat.

Chelia was surprised at his action but didn't pull away. It was uncomfortable for her at first since his member is shoved onto her throat, the tip of her nose touching the base of his manhood. She adjusts and moves her tongue before bobbing her head, sucking him deep in her throat repeatedly, while her hands on his hips.

'She's really good, is this really her first time doing this?' he can't help but ask himself, his breathing uneven in pants and grunts. The idea of the young woman doing it with somebody else left a pang in his chest and made him angry for some reason. His abs tensed, "Ch-Chelia," his hand fisted on her hair, making the orange bow tying them unmade, moving his hips and start thrusting into her mouth.

Her hands grasped at the material of his printed polo shirt so hard that the buttons pops and flew to different directions. Chelia continues to suck him and welcomes the thrusts of his hips. She felt hot all over, that part between her thighs is throbbing and needing for attention. She heard him groan louder, and then he pulls out of her mouth and spray his cum on her face.

Closing her eyes and feeling the warm white sticky liquid drips down her chin to her breast and stomach, she darted out her tongue to lick some on her lips, it tastes bitter but she liked it. She then opens her eyes only to be greeted by his angry black-brown eyes. Did she make him hate her? Maybe she should apologize?

Lyon puts his hands under her arms, lifting her up and slamming her down to the recliner. 'That hurts!' She didn't have the chance to yell at him because his tall frame was already above her, using one of his thighs to nudge her thighs open and position himself between them. "L-Lyon," she stuttered, there is something in his eyes that screams danger to her, his long, slender fingers gripped on his shirt and strip them off his body.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter: 115/14**

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon is dangerously sexy there! Rawr! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Just Admiration, Not Love

**Hey, thanks for reading my work! CheliaXLyon is a semi-canon pair and there are really a few fan-fictions with his pair that is why I am glad to read the reviews. Again the reminder: because the writer is perverted, lemons are to be expected so read at your own risk. :)**

**-jade**

* * *

><p><strong>DANGEROUS GAME<strong>

**Chapter 2: Just Admiration, Not Love**

* * *

><p>It all starts with her mischievous ideas of seducing him which leads them to the current scenario. Yes, this is what she wanted to happen but there is something in his eyes that screams danger to her and she can't help to feel nervous.<p>

"L-Lyon," she stuttered,

Lyon's tall frame hovering above her small one; his long, slender fingers gripped on his shirt and strip them off his muscular body. He leans more closely to her until their lower bodies touch, his still hard member rubs on to her clothed core. She can't help but to moan. 'Why is he still hard after cumming so much?' her heart hammering in her rib cage. Oh, God they will really do it!

Lyon's breathing were ragged, his lips brushed on her ear and whispered, "Is this what you want? For me to rob you of your virginity, here in public?" his voice laced with anger.

This made the amaranth haired girl look at him with shocked eyes, he then pull away from her and wraps his shirt around her body. Chelia just sat there clutching Lyon's shirt, she just made herself looked like a whore in his eyes.

"Let's go back in the hotel." Lyon said, pulling his beach shorts and boxers up. Chelia didn't answer to him, her face turned away and her eyes trained to the vast blue of the ocean. Lyon then grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to stand, looking around them he was relieved that they are far from the other people and that nobody saw their mini activity.

Chelia just let Lyon pull her back to the hotel; she didn't notice anybody along the way because her eyes were clouded by unshed tears. She put her other closed hand to her lips to muffle her sobs. Once again, she is rejected by Lyon. Is she that unattractive to him? She is not ugly, she knows that. She has many suitors, but she doesn't want their attention, she wanted Lyon.

Lyon didn't want to make her cry but he wouldn't want to take advantage of her and hurt her in the end. He almost gives in to the temptation earlier when he pushed her down in the recliner. What she did to him fuels his desire and lust for the Sky God Slayer he fought hard to burry deep within him and it makes his mind numb, unable to think rationally. His body screaming to him to take her, made her his, to fuck her until she… 'Stop, Just stop.'

From a distance were the Lamia Scale's guild master and Jura, sipping chilled drinks after their relaxing at the spa. Jura was calling for the two but it seems like the two didn't hear him.

"Where are they going? And is Chelia-dono crying?" Jura asks,

"Ah, being young~" Master Ooba Babasaama just sang nonchalantly, sipping on her chilled drink occasionally.

* * *

><p>Lyon finally let go of her wrist when they reached the suite room their Team is occupying. They can hear Toby's loud voice from the inside; he then turns to Chelia who is still looking away from him.<p>

"We will forget what happened earlier in the beach. It didn't happen." Lyon said, Chelia didn't answer, he sighed, "Look, it's not that you're not pretty, in fact you're gorgeous but we…" he trailed off, pointing his finger to himself then to Chelia, "We're a misfit, I am too old for you, and you are too young for me." And she still didn't respond.

Giving up on talking to her, Lyon opens the door and went in, Toby, Yuka, Sherry and even Ren was there talking while eating some finger foods over the coffee table.

"Hey, what are you dumb idiots doing?" Lyon asks with his pretentious grin, getting near Toby and Yuka who's debating on what place in the Aqualina they should go first in the night, Ren also joined the conversation and leaving the two girls to talk with each other.

"So how does it feel to be a slave driver for a day, cousin?" Sherry asks with a suggestive wink,

"Oh, don't ask, Sherry-nee." Chelia answered pouting,

"I see you got rejected again." Sherry said rather cheerfully while Chelia felt arrows comically stabbing her at the back, "Hey, what is that in your hair?" Sherry pointed on the white stuff in her hair,

Lyon was in time to look at the two girl's direction and saw what Sherry is pointing on the white mess in Chelia's amaranth hair, thinking double time he dashed to the two, "Jee, I almost forgot, there's something I need to talk to you. Guys please excuse us," pulling Chelia away from the suspecting Sherry Blendy.

* * *

><p>Entering the girl's room and locking the door behind them, Lyon looked at the amaranth haired girl beside him, "I thought we're a misfit, so why locking yourself in a room with a kid like me?" she asks sarcastically.<p>

Lyon ignored that, he went to the bathroom and wet a towel from the cabinet, guiding Chelia to sit in the bed while he gently wipes the remnants of his discharge in her hair, "I'm sorry this is my fault, I should've cleaned it after I cummed into your–" he stopped talking, realizing what he had said, "Let me rephrase that, I shouldn't cum inside your mouth, wait that still doesn't sound right." He is spouting nonsense, God he is panicking like an idiot!

Her bright blue eyes just watches him as he gently cleaned the mess in her hair, "It's nobody's fault, Lyon. We both wanted it." Chelia said, her cheeks blushing as she remembers what happened in the beach.

"We both wanted… no, no, no, I didn't," Lyon pulls away from her,

She didn't let him to get away from her, oh, not again. She pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him in all fours, she doesn't care if she looked like a bitch in heat to him, she wants him, "Admit it, you desired me," Chelia said ghosting her lips above his,

Lyon can feel her breath on his lips and her soft and warm sexy body hovering above his toned and muscular body. "Stop this, Chelia." He intended to scold her but his voice came out hoarsely,

"No, Lyon, I won't stop until you love me," Chelia shifted her body above him, still unsure of what she should do, she then sat on him but her clothed core came in contact with the visible bulge on his groin, she moaned and Lyon grunted,

"Stop… moving, Chelia." Lyon's hands grabbed Chelia's hips to still her from moving,

"Nhaahh… What is this, it feels… ah!" Chelia rolls her hips above him despite his efforts to stop her, putting her hands on top of his,

"Uhg! Stop, Chelia," he felt his beach short became even tighter as he watches Chelia ride him, her face flushed, her pinkish lips slightly open, and her bright blue eyes… they're too sexy.

"Mhhmm…" she leans down and kisses Lyon's chin, his cheek, and then the corner of his mouth but not on his lips. He almost heard a snap in his head; it's like unleashing the sleeping beast within him once more.

"Damn it!" Lyon cursed, sitting up on the bed, grabbing Chelia's sexy rear and pulling her against him, rubbing, grinding on her but it's not enough! He started to nip at her neck, his other hand gripping on his shirt wrapped on her sexy body.

"Oh, my, that feels… Lyon…" Chelia felt her bare back touches the bed sheets, she didn't had his shirt on her, nor her bikini top, how did he take them off too quickly? But she could care less at the moment, her mind is focused on the friction their lower bodied is making.

His lips suckled on the flawless skin of her neck down to her plump breasts, he flick her tongue on her nipple repeatedly before taking it in his mouth, sucking like a hungry child, and then his other hand didn't let her other breast lonely, giving it a massage. 'And here she said her body is undeveloped,' he thought,

She gripped on his white hair, moving her hips with him rhythmically; she felt her clothed core became even wetter and that part between her thighs throbbing again for his thing, "Lyon… Lyon… please, please do me,"

And oh, heavens how can he deny her that? In one swift movement Lyon pulls her bikini panties off her and throwing it on one corner of the room, he then part her thighs wider which made Chelia's blush even redder, "Oh, God, you're so beautiful," he brushes his thumb across her wet pinkish virgin folds, rubbing in a circular motion on her clitoris repeatedly and she moaned, slipping his thumb on her unused entrance, and Chelia gasps.

Lyon then looks up to her eyes again, his usually black-brown eyes looked a little bit mahogany now, Chelia don't know if it's because of the lighting or whatever but it looks so sexy. Not breaking eye contact, he licked his finger, the finger he used to play with my… how much more is he going make wait?

Her brows furrowed when Lyon gets off the bed, did he change his mind again and decided to stop? She leans to her elbows, ready to voice out her protest but was stopped when she felt his hands grips on her hips, dragging her on one edge of the bed. She looks down to see Lyon with his still dangerously sexy eyes staring back at her.

"What are you – Oh!" She moans at the first feel of his mouth down her wet core,

The lewd wet sounds of his mouth doing her throbbing core made her embarrassed and aroused at the same time, he expertly licks her folds up to her clitoris then lightly sucking on that pleasure button, then his tongue again went down to her waiting entrance, poking his tongue inside, daring to go deeper and lapping every juices clean.

"Shit, you taste so good, Chelia, you're a sin!" He said before once again kissing, sucking, and licking her again there.

"Hahh… I need you now, Lyon, please I need you inside me!" Chelia reached him for a plain kiss that went wild with raw desire. She never thought her first kiss would be this intense, not that she's complaining.

"Hmmn… come here," he pulled away from her again, pulling her by the thighs to position himself between them. His hand went down to grip his huge, rock hard member, rubbing the tip on her soaked folds and preparing to enter her.

"Hnn… please be gentle," Chelia bit her lower lip, her bright blue eyes looking at their private parts as Lyon pushed the tip inside her, feeling her small entrance being stretched a little.

"Eh? What are you insolent idiots doing in front of my room door?"

The loud voice of Master Ooba Babasaama made the fog of lust in their eyes flew outside the window, looking at each other with eyes opened wide, they both listened to the hushed voices of their friends just behind the door.

"Eh? I don't care, step aside before I make you all spin!" was their guild member's response, they heard the others still attempted to reason to the old lady, then followed by the sound of the door knob being turned, "Why is it locked?" she knocks, "Open this door, Chelia before I open it using my magic!"

Lyon and Chelia automatically gets off the bed, searching for their clothes scattered in the room in speed Racer would blush. By the time Master Ooba lifts her hand to cast a spell on the lock, Chelia opens the door with a sweet smile on her face, "Sorry, Master, I was in the bathroom when you knocked." was her excuse.

"Is that so?" Master Ooba said. Yuka, Toby, Sherry and Ren looks around the room to find no one beside the amaranth haired girl inside, the four was expecting to witness Lyon and Chelia in an uncompromising state. Chelia though acted as if nothing happened and offer Master Ooba some food they ordered earlier. Jura just looks at the thin layer of ice covering some parts of the open window panes, a knowing smile plastered on his lips.

* * *

><p>'What the hell have you done, Lyon? You almost screw her, Stupid, stupid, stupid!'<p>

Lyon is just sitting on top of the large ice make: eagle just beside the window, hidden by the wall, sighed when he heard his friends walk out of the girls' bedroom. "That was fucking close, damn it!" he exclaimed as he fix his beach shorts,

"Yeah, fucking close." Lyon jumped and almost fell, string of curses escaped his mouth as he looks at the smirking Jura Neekis, "So, did the slave enjoyed his master's ministrations?"

Lyon felt the blush crawls up from his neck to his face, "S-shut up!" his eyes focused on his fingers as he buttons up his shirt, can't meet the older man's knowing gaze. The familiar sweet scent of honey suckles and roses from his sirt assaulted his nose, the sight of Chelia's angelic face and sexy body beneath him flashes in his mind. "What is she doing to me?" he muttered,

"Why not date her? As far as I can see, you two have the spark and chemistry, besides you're not getting any younger." Jura said leaning by the wall just beside the opened window,

"Date her?" he repeated, "No, no, she's too young for me,"

"Too young, eh? Who would not want to have a young wife waiting for you at the end of the day?" Jura asks in a manner like he's talking to himself, his hands caressing his wavy beard.

_Standing by the door way, Chelia wearing a pure white apron with laces above her usual outfit smiled at him, a ladle on her hand, "Welcome home, love!"_

_Her amaranth hair laid down, her body wrapped with bath towel as she walks in the bath, "Love, let me wash your back, and of course your front too, tee hee!"_

_Walking slowly, her sexy hips swayed as she do so, Chelia wearing a hot pink lingerie bent down in front of him, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage, "Love, do you want a massage before we sleep?"_

"Hello, Earthland to Lyon," Jura waved his large hands in front of Lyon who seems to be day dreaming while grinning like an idiot, a blood streaming down from his nose.

Blinking his brown-black eyes, finally back to reality, "No, not happening, not this Lyon Vastia." He dismissed the idea,

"Admit it, you just imagined her as a submissive wife there," Jura smirked, amused to see the usual cold and collected Lyon acts like this.

"I-I did not!" Lyon stutters, another steam of blood oozing from his nose,

"You just did, idiot." The ace of Lamia Scale said, "I don't know why you kept on denying it, I don't see anything wrong with you liking Chelia-dono." He sighed, "Our team will eat dinner on the restaurant near the hotel's lobby, just follow us there after you get rid of your problem… in the shower." And with that Jura exited the room, while Lyon eyed the visible tent in his beach short.

"Damn it." He cursed.

* * *

><p>The restaurant of the hotel was spacious, the high ceiling decorated by few magical jewelled chandeliers, the gold curtains draped on the large windows and the plush red dining chairs gave the grandiose feel. Their table was covered in a fine ivory coloured table cloth, and between it is a tall transparent vase with a beautiful flower arrangement.<p>

The team ate with gusto, especially Toby who literally stuffed his face with fine food, Chelia on the other hand kept looking on the entrance, hoping a certain ice mage to come and join them. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she saw Lyon walks in, he is wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt and white pants. Damn, he looks so sexy.

Chelia waiting for Lyon to sit on the chair next to her that she purposely let unoccupied for him but the said ice mage sits on the chair next to Yuka and Toby. Is he avoiding her again? Her shoulders dropped, and her eyes then went back to her plate.

"Chelia, don't play with your food, dear." Master Ooba scolded her,

"Yes, Master Ooba." She said and resumed her eating,

"Eat more, dear," Master Ooba put another serving of food to Chelia's plate, the old lady always tend to baby her since she is the youngest member of their team.

Their dinner continued until the luxurious desert is served to them by the waiter, Lyon still doesn't look at her direction, and here she thought he would finally look at her after what happened earlier in the room, the ice mage clearly desired her.

When they go back to their suite room, Lyon immediately excused himself saying that he is really tired and that he wants to retire in his room early. Chelia on the other hand just stayed in the sitting room and watch movies in the lacrima vision with Toby and the others. Master Ooba and Jura also went to their respective rooms after couple of hours.

"Hey, why are you still here? I thought when Lyon goes to the room too early he is waiting for you to meet him," Sherry whispered to her with a sly grin curved in her pinkish sexy lips.

Chelia smiled to her cousin, she knew sooner or later Sherry would ask her about it, "What are you saying, Sherry-nee?" and she would act cool about it, hiding perfectly her inner turmoil,

"You know what I'm saying, Chelia… we… know what the two of you doing in the room earlier," Sherry smirked when Chelia finally tear away her eyes from the movie,

"More like you heard us?" she said,

"Well, you can't blame us, cousin, you two acted so suspiciously and were… too loud." Sherry bumps her arm to hers purposely as she giggled.

Chelia reached her hand to the bowl of popcorn in the coffee table. Toby and Yuka were just pretending to watch the movie but was more interested to know the real score between Lyon and their baby team member.

"So, are you two going out now?" Sherry asks,

"Oh, look at the time! Need to sleep now," Chelia stands on the couch and quickly walks to the room she and Master Ooba shared,

"Ah, she escaped!" Yuka said.

* * *

><p>Chelia closed the room door behind her and press her back on it, letting out a deep sigh. The guild master was fast asleep on her bed, the light snores can be heard in the room. Today she did things to Lyon that she'd never done in the past, she seduced him, really seduced him by using her womanly charms that she didn't thought she had. But then she never thought Lyon would desire her too much that the ice mage gave in and almost had sex with her. Almost. If they were not interrupted what could be the scenario now?<p>

She then went to the bathroom, strip her clothes and soak her body in the oversized jacuzzi filled with warm water. Her mind is filled with the certain ice mage at the moment, the way his lips felt against hers, how his fingertips felt against her skin, the way their bodies seemed to fit together like a jigsaw piece. 'Am I the only one who felt like this?'

Sighing deeply, Chelia clears her mind; don't want to think about rejection, being ignored or being a misfit to him. Chelia scrubs her arms clean with a wash cloth, and focused her mind on bathing, her hand with the wash cloth went to her breasts and then a memory of Lyon working on her plump breasts flashes on her mind.

Dropping the wash cloth on the water, her hands went up to touch her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers while imagining it as Lyon's hands. Her other hand let go of her breast and slid down between her shapely thighs, rubbing her fingers through her folds, then inserting a finger inside her, moving it in and out of her, adding another finger and moving her hands quickly. Soon her breathing became uneven, it felt good but it wasn't enough! Pulling out his finger she then sighed again.

* * *

><p>Lyon turns in his bed for the nth time, he can't sleep at all. When Toby and Yuka enters the room, he pretended to asleep so that the idiots won't question him about what happened earlier in the girl's bedroom. The idiots are now asleep on their respective beds, Toby snoring like mad while Yuka hugging a pillow. Jura was on the farthest bed near the door, also sleeping soundly.<p>

He turns again in his bed, he really can't sleep. Laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, Lyon's mind start to wander to a certain Sky God Slayer, damn he thought she was beautiful but he is wrong, she is gorgeous, her womanly curves, her sexy legs, her bright alluring blue eyes, when did the small girl following her around the guild grow up into a very fine woman?

"Arggh!" Lyon pulls his white hair in frustration, he was thinking about Chelia, again. What is the point of stripping his shirt that had her sweet scent on it? But he couldn't really blame himself. Chelia this afternoon was… well really bold. Yes, she is always trying to get his attention but not like this, she was always being 'Chelia the super adorable cute girl' and not a seductress. Not that he's complaining, honestly, he liked this part of her.

Lyon sat on the bed, his hands clutching his white hair, "No, no, no I don't like her." Giving up on trying getting some sleep, he got off the bed and walks into the sliding door that leads to the veranda. Sliding it open, the night wind touches his bare upper body since he is just wearing a white pyjama.

Walking outside he saw the lounge chairs in it but before he could go there, his black-brown eyes found a pair of bright blue ones. Chelia was standing on the other side since the two bedrooms are connected to the veranda. His eyes, even if he doesn't want to, went down her thinly clad gorgeous body. She is wearing a yellow printed sleeping gown with a large pink bow below her soft looking breasts, and it's too damn short that he could see her pink panties as the nightly wind blows to them.

Chelia on the other hand is doing the exact thing, her bright blue eyes roamed his muscled chest and broad shoulders down to his beautifully sculpted abs. his white pyjamas are hanging low so she could see the trail of white hair in his lower tummy, her cheeks blushed as her eyes reached the waist band of his pyjama that covers his well-endowed member. She didn't expect to see him and only want to breathe some fresh night air to clear her mind and to cool her body but it seems doing the opposite.

"H-hey," was the only thing he could say right now,

"Hey," she shifted her eyes away from his body and looks up to his face,

"What are you doing in here?" he asks, wanting to kick himself for feeling like a teen age boy in front of a very beautiful lady, "I thought that every one's asleep."

"I can't sleep." She said, "How 'bout you, Lyon?"

"Same here." He said. God, what is with this awkward atmosphere?

"Lyon," she called, her bright blue eyes watches his every movement as he leans his hands on the iron railings.

"Hm?" his eyes on the beautiful night view of the entire resort from above,

"Why can't you love me?" she asks, her clenched hand on top of her chest,

Lyon turns to face her, his black-brown eyes widen in shock, "Ch-Chelia that is not true, I do love–"

"Love me as a sister?" she finishes his sentence, she felt a dull ache in her chest, "That is not what I want, Lyon, I want you to really 'love' me." Her bare feet took a couple of steps to get near him, and he steps back,

"Please stop this already, Chelia. I told you, you're too young for me," Lyon gritted his teeth when she started tearing up, he hates it when she cries,

"I am not a child! I am already eighteen, Lyon!" she answered back, so sick of being treated as a child,

"And I'm twenty-nine." Lyon pointed out, "Don't you think that's too old for an eighteen years old girl?"

"But I love you." Chelia took another step towards him,

"Love?" Lyon repeated the word, "What do you know about love?" he asks,

"Lyon…" Chelia sniffled, wiping a tears that escapes her eyes,

"What you're feeling about me is just admiration, it's not love." Lyon gripped on the edges of the railing, "I'm not the one for you, Chelia." But deep inside him he felt a pang in his chest from hearing his words,

Chelia just stand there, crying with her head hang low. Her silent sobs was so loud in his ears, he wanted to say sorry and wraps his arms around her small fragile form. And before he could think his body automatically moves to do it.

The amaranth haired young woman cried louder from contact, "Please stop crying, I'm so sorry. You're too precious to me, and I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her forehead a couple of times,

Chelia just cried and cried to his naked chest, possessively wrapping her arms around his waist as her heart is falling into pieces, because she felt that this will be the last time she'd hug him like this.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter: 0128/2014**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the drama! Chelia is rejected again by Lyon, what would she do now? See you at the next chapter!<strong>

Thanks to all readers who reviewed, it really motivates me to continue writing the story.

**P. FullbusterBelieve****, ****NollyLvn****, ****lovergirl8602****, and the unnamed guests.**


End file.
